Claire
Claire — full name is Claire Lachesis, she is a character from the Dorina Basarab series. She stars in her own short story, "Buying Trouble" (DB #1.1). Introduction Claire is a mage who is a projective Null. Claire Lachesis is from the novella "Buying Trouble", in the On the Prowl anthology. She is also a supporting character in the Dorina Basarab series of novels. Until a year ago, Claire was a poor auction house employee, using her ability as a magical null to calm down volatile items before they killed off all the customers. Then one of those customers, a handsome Fey with royal connections, swept her off her feet and all the way to Faerie. Now, Claire is living a fairy tale: marriage to a handsome prince, travel to distant lands, wealth and magic. And separation from the only world she knows, isolation among very strange strangers and people constantly trying to kill her and her newborn son. Frankly, she's beginning to think this happily-ever-after stuff is a bunch of crap. ~ Take A Chance: Gallery Books Appears In or is Mentioned In * Midnight's Daughter * "Buying Trouble" (protagonist) * Death's Mistress Biography Claire's father (step father)—head of House Lachesis—decided to sell her to some Light Fey (who looked like the Svarestri clan) when she was a teen. A great-uncle found out about it before the deal went through and helped her escape. When her Father (Lechesis) couldn't produce her as promised, the Fey decided he'd welshed on the deal, so they killed him. Seb, her cousin, has been searching for her ever since for revenge. He found her at Gerald & Company Auction House and came to bid on her intending to sell her to Harvesters."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 236 About Species *Human Null Mage *Dragon Shifter (one of the Two-Natured) Powers & Abilities * Claire is a Null that can calm or stop magic from beings or objects. * Can drain magic from another being."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 2, p. 214 "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 255 * Discovers that she can direct the power and use it as a weapon—though needs practice."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 2, p. 214 "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 255 * Can shift into a Dragon. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 5–6 * Claire is such a strong null—her dragon twin lends you extra power."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 259 Null Abilities * Absorbs the magic into herself somehow—she was able to redirect that power for the first and use it as weapon against the Svarestri."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 2, p. 214 "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 255 Occupation * Works at Gerald & Company, an auction house, calming the magical artifats until purchased. Character / Personality * Physical Description * Almost 6 feet tall. * Dark Emerad Eyes''"Buying Trouble"'' in On the Prowl, ch. 3, p. 217 * Wears glasses. * Frizzy red hair, tamed with a curling iron. * Moss green gown; chifon, low back Dragon Form Description * Short gray snout with gleaming teeth''"Buying Trouble"'' in On the Prowl, ch. 5, p. 247 * Slitted pupils, with pale purple irises. * Grayish-black wings, like a bat's. * Huge, scale-covered haunches and a fat tail."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 5, p. 247 * Big pansy-colored eyes, and a little shock of purple fuzz on her chin."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 258 * Fat and clumsy, with small wings—a baby."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 6, p. 260 How Being around a Fey effects Claire * Make her body respond instantly—Claire hates it. * It turns out that it was her Fey half that needed to connect with a Fey in order to manifest. Love Interests * Heidar Family / Friends * Family: House Lachesis * Father: Not her real father, tried to sell her to the Fey to be a slave * Real Father: a Dark Fey, a Dragon * Mother: A short blond, had an affair with a Dark Fey, a Dragon. * Cousin: Seb * Dragon Family: A father, a half-brother, an aunt, and two cousins * Half-brother: Tanet * Friends: Dorina Basarab, Heidar * Husband: Heidar * Other: a Great-Uncle who helped her escape her father's plans to sell her to the Svarestri Light Fey * Bosses: Matt Gerald, Old Man Gerald Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Nulls Category:Two-Natured Enemies * Matt Gerald * Seb * Harvesters Other Details * Required to wear formal gown to auctions. * Being around a Fey makes her body respond instantaneously and overwhelmingly. * Claire wears glasses in human form, her eyesight is blurry without them. * Claire has very clear vision in dragon form."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 258 * Vegetarian, though her dragon half (her "twin") objects and has her craving meat. ""Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl Lachesis Famly History Claire is from House Lachesis. They've been know for centuries as the people to see for those serious about magical healing. Per Rumor, one of Claire's ancestor fled Venice after being involved in a poisoning affair that got a little too public. She settled in France, but that was the 1660s and a big poison scare was going on there, too. So she didn't think it smart to use her real name and chose Lachesis to be her name. In mythology, Lachesis—the Disposer—was one of the three Moirae, the Fates—She measured the spread of human life and determined its length."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 234 * See: House Lachesis Claire's mother, a short blond, died shortly after she was born—by falling down a flight of stairs she'd climbed safely a hundred times before. Claire doesn't know much about her. The family ever said was that she craved hot sauce the whole time she was carrying me." Claire's Dragon Family When Claire's dragon twin manifested—was born—her father was in the Dark Fey lands when he felt Clair's second nature being born. He left immediately to look for her."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 6, p. 260 Claire's dragon-father had glowing, torchlit eyes, leathery wings and scales that glittered like diamonds in the starlight, his golden scales had a reflective quality. Upon arriving he tore through the Svarestri who were attacking Clare and Heidar. Then he shifted into a tall man with dark red hair and a tender expression. He said to her, "You have your mother's eyes.""Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 5, p. 250 Claire's Dragon Family consists of, besides her real father, an aunt, two cousins, her half-brother, Tanet. One was green, one a fiery red (Tanet) and two more a softer gray-blue, like Claire had been. Her father had a golden face and huge wings. They're very excited. A child is a great joy among the Fey."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 6, p. 260 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Heidar * Matt Gerald * Gerald & Company * Seb * Tanet * Dorina Basarab * Blarestri * Svarestri * Faerie * Fey * Light Fey * Runes of Langgarn * Null * Harvesters and Null Bombs * Trolls * Gamelan * House Lachesis Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. 'Midnight's Daughter' (2008) Claire is missing and Dorina Basarab searches for her. 1.1. "Buying Trouble" (2007) The story of Claire (protagonist), a Null. Her boss Matt Gerald tries to auction her off—her cousin, Seb, who is the main bidder, will sell her to Harvesters for revenge and for the money. Her and Heidar are sent through a portal into the heart of Svarestri territory in Faerie by a Rune of Langgarn."Buying Trouble"'' in On the Prowl, ch. 1–2 Then begins their adventure in faerie evading their enemies and seeking way back to the mortal world to get back the Rune."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 3–4 Along the way, Claire learns that she is a shapeshifter when she turns into a baby dragon and is united with her true father and the Dark Fey side of the family—all dragons."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 5–6 Claire returns to New York with Heidar and and her newly found half-brother, Tanet to find the Rune of Langgarn. They fall into a trap set by Seb who surrounded them with mages. Tanet dropped from the sky and started fighting mages along with Claire and Heidar. One mage got a hold of the Rune. Claire drew on his magic, he collapsed, but so did Claire. She had inadvertently also drew in the Rune's magic."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 7 Afterward, she glowed brighter than Heidar. To get rid of the magic, she put on a fireworks display. Tanet returned to Faerie and Claire and Heidar stayed in New York."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. Conclusion 2. Death's Mistress (2010) 2.1. "In Vino Veritas" (2011) 3. Fury's Kiss (2012) Quotes : "Yeah. In the eyes of most of the supernatural community, I'm not a person, I'm a weapon. And the sooner they drain me into one of their bombs the better." — Claire. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 255 See Also * Harvesters * Nulls * Null Bomb Book References External Links Specific Links *Take A Chance: Gallery General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Nulls Category:Two-Natured Category:Mixed Species Category:Dragons Category:Dark Fey Category:Humans Category:Weres and Shape-Shifters